powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Lost Episodes
This is a fan made series that adapts unused footage and monsters from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger into episodes of MMPR. Power Rangers Season 2 * White Ranger / Tommy Oliver * Red Ranger / Jason Lee Scott / Rocky DeSantos * Black Ranger / Zack Taylor / Adam Park * Blue Ranger / Billy Cranston ''' * '''Yellow Ranger / Trini Kwan / Aisha Campbell * Pink Ranger / Kimberly Ann Hart Season 3 * White Ranger / Tommy Oliver * Red Ranger / Rocky DeSantos * Black Ranger / Adam Park * Blue Ranger / Billy Cranston ''' * '''Yellow Ranger / Aisha Campbell * Pink Ranger / Kimberly Ann Hart / Katherine Hillard Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Ninjor (Season 3 only) Evil Space Aliens * Lord Zedd ' * '''Rita Repulsa ' * '''Goldar * Rito * Finister * Baboo * Squatt * Master Vile (Season 3 only) * Z Putties(Season 2 only) * Tenga Warriors (Season 3 only) Monsters Civilians * Bulk ''' * '''Skull * Ernie * Mr. Caplan * Mrs Appleby * Jerome Stone Arsenal Season 2 * Power Morphers * Dino Power Coins * Wrist Communicators * Blade Blaster * Power Weapons ** Power Sword ** Power Axe ** Power Lance ** Power Daggers ** Power Bow ''' * '''Saba * Power Blaster * Power Cannon Season 3 * Power Morphers * Ninja Power Coins * Wrist Communicators * Blade Blaster * Saba * Ninja Ranger Power * Metallic Armour * Shark Cycles Thunder Zords * Thunder Ultrazord ''' * '''Mega Tigerzord * Thunder Megazord / Thunderzord Assault Team ' ** '''Lion Thunderzord ' ** 'Firebird Thunderzord ' ** 'Unicorn Thunderzord ' ** 'Griffin Thunderzord ' ** '''Red Dragon Thunderzord / Red Dragon Thunderzord: Warrior Mode * White Tigerzord / White Tigerzord: Warrior Mode ''' * '''Tor the Shuttlezord / Tor the Shuttlezord : Warrior Mode Ninja and Shogun Zords * Ninja Ultrazord ' ** '''Ninja MegaFalconzord ' *** 'Ninja Megazord ' **** 'Ape Ninjazord ' **** 'Frog Ninjazord ' **** 'Wolf Ninjazord ' **** 'Bear Ninjazord ' **** 'Crane Ninjazord ' *** 'Falconzord ' ** 'Titanus ' *** 'Shogun Megazord ' **** 'Red Shogunzord ' **** 'Blue Shogunzord ' **** 'Black Shogunzord ' **** 'Yellow Shogunzord ' **** '''White Shogunzord Season 2 Episodes # Monster Movie: '''Mrs Appleby has the class form groups to make a short movie to show in class. The team cant decicde to make a martial arts movie or an environmental awareness movie. Bulk and Skull decide to make a monster movie but Lord Zedd turns their monster costume into a monster to battle the Rangers! (M.O.T.D: Fright Knight) (Set between "Missing Green" and "White Lightt") # '''Getting Decked!: '''Zack gets the chance to perform his magic act at a club managed by Kimberly`s Uncle. Lord Zedd decides to work some magic of his own and create and monster that will make the Rangers disappear forever! (M.O.T.D: Card Magician) (Set between "Two For One" and "Opposites Attract") # '''Caged!: '''Trini is pet sitting her neighbor`s pet parrot while they are away but thanks to Bulk and Skull`s antics the bird escapes! While the teens look for it Lord Zedd creates a monster to cage the Rangers! (M.O.T.D: Señor Birdcage) (Set between "Two For One" and "Opposites Attract") # '''The Biker Brawl: '''A group of teen bikers begin causing trouble at the Juice Bar. Jason stands up to them but is challenged to a fight. Jason knows he shouldn't fight them but how else can he to stand up to them? Lord Zedd turns one of the bikers motor cycles into a monster to battle the Rangers! (M.O.T.D: Bad Biker) (Set between "Two For One" and "Opposites Attract") # '''Phoning it in: The teens take part in a teen hotline at the Juice Bar but Lord Zedd takes advantage of it and creates a monster that can brainwash people through phone lines! (M.O.T.D: Telephonica) (Set after "The Power Transfer" but before "The Wedding") Season 3 Episodes # The Babysitting Blues: '''The teens get stuck babysitting so Lord Zedd and Rita decide to create an annoying baby monster to destroy the team. (M.O.T.D: Cry Baby) (Set after "Ninja Quest " but before "A Ranger Catastrophe") # '''The Good, The Bad and The Ugly: '''Rocky, Adam and Billy compete for the affection of a new girl in town but must avoid the affection of Rita and Zedd`s latest monster! (M.O.T.D: Brutella) (Set after "A Different Shade Of Pink" but before "Master Vile and The Metallic Armour") # '''Cooking Up Trouble!: '''Aisha is cooking an important meal for her parents dinner party but can t seem to get the dessert recipe right. Zedd and Rita decide to bringing the dessert to life! (M.O.T.D: Swirly Whirly) (Set after "Ninja Quest " but before "A Ranger Catastrophe") # '''Snow Day: '''Rito can`t stand Angle Grove climate so decides to create a monster to change it! Can the Rangers stop Rito or will they be snowed under? (M.O.T.D: Ice Queen) (Set after "A Different Shade Of Pink" but before "Master Vile and The Metallic Armour") # '''Tiger Fury: '''Tommy struggles to learn a new martial arts technique. Inspired by Tommy`s trouble Zedd and Rita create the Tiger Claw monster! (M.O.T.D: Tiger Claw) (Set after "A Different Shade Of Pink" but before "Master Vile and The Metallic Armour") # '''The Cauliflower Conspiracy: Bulk and Skull`s vegetable plot becomes the home for Rita and Zedd`s latest monster who is growing magic cauliflowers that will brainwash the population of Angel Grove. Can the Rangers stop it? (M.O.T.D: Colonel Cauliflower) (Set after "Ninja Quest " but before "A Ranger Catastrophe") # The Gruesome Twosome: '''Bulk and Skull are turned into monsters by Zedd and Rita! Can the Rangers turn them back or will they be forced to destroy them? (M.O.T.D: Bulk and Skull Monsters) (M.O.T.D: Brutella) (Set after "A Different Shade Of Pink" but before "Master Vile and The Metallic Armour") # '''Mighty Morphin Dancing Rangers: '''Can Kat`s ballerina routine help the Rangers defeat a powerful dancing monster? ''' (M.O.T.D: Cry Baby) (M.O.T.D: Brutella) (Set after "A Different Shade Of Pink" but before "Master Vile and The Metallic Armour") Gallery Notes * Pot Taoist is not being adapted because it was featured in the scrapped season 2 episode "Party Crasher"